Para Elisa
by Nicorinth
Summary: AU. Volvió nuevamente a la tonada inicial mientras movía amaestradamente sus manos sobre el piano, oprimiendo con suavidad las teclas de éste, haciendo que el cuarto se inundara con la melodía que el bello instrumento producía. No Incesto...


La escuela agota demasiado =.= ... Pero no estoy aquí para quejarme =D

Bueno, tal vez les parece curioso el título (o tal vez sólo me parece curioso a mí =.=) pero es que _Para Elisa _del gran _Ludwing Van Beethoven_ es una de las piezas que más me gustan. No sé tiene algo; ese "_no sé qué, qué se yo" _que me atrae y que me inspira (?)

Además he leído varias historias sobre el origen de la pieza y no sé a cuál de ellas creerle; aunque sinceramente creo que se me hace más tierna el de la niña con el nombre Elisa a la cual le atraía el sonido interpretado. Sin contar que en Gakkou no kaidan salió _Para Elisa_ con la historia de que si escuchabas la melodía dentro de una escuela vieja en un piano que se tocaba solo, estabas destinado a escucharla tres veces más y morir instántaneamente después de que acabara la tercera interpretación.

Sí, esa pieza es genial *¬*

No sé ni cómo se me ocurrió "convinarla" para crear este pequeño One-shot. No es uno tan exahustivamente elaborado, pero me agrada... Ojalá a ustedes les guste. Es AU

Tite Kubo es dueño de Bleach y por lo tanto él tiene el poder sobre la trama y los personajes... Por ahora

* * *

**Para Elisa**

Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto con simplicidad, sin que su rostro denotase algún tipo de sentimiento, como ya era costumbre; los dedos de sus manos se encontraban entrelazados con delicadeza mientras eran apoyados sobre sus rodillas flexionadas por la posición en la que se encontraba sentado.

Observaba las pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina caer del cielo y golpetear su ventana en forma sonora y constante, mientras veía con indiferencia los charcos que la lluvia comenzaba a formar. Era un chispeo delicado pero con vigor, no lo suficiente como para considerársele un aguacero y mucho menos una tormenta. Era tranquilo y, hasta cierto punto, relajante.

Sin embargo el día se veía gris y las avenidas se veían vacías, dándole a la calle y a la ciudad misma un aspecto fantasmagórico y abandonado; y proporcionándole a su habitación un panorama estéticamente lúgubre y desolador, conservando al mismo tiempo el estilo refinado y el buen porte que lo caracterizaban.

Era una suerte para él que pequeñeces como el clima ó la visión devastadora y abandonada que se creaban gracias a éste, no le afectaran en lo absoluto. O al menos eso aparentaba. Nadie podría definir con seguridad si el hombre se sentía afectado por factores como esos, aunque la mayoría aseguraría que no; que Kuchiki Byakuya sería incapaz de sentirse abatido, o tan siquiera triste por cosas tan simples y sencillas como esas. Cosa que no era del todo falsa, pero tampoco del todo verdadera.

Kuchiki Byakuya no se podría deprimir por sólo ver la lluvia caer, o sólo por observar la fúnebre visión que le proporcionaba su alcoba. Lo único que le destrozaba el alma por dentro eran los recuerdos de su finada y amada esposa que poblaban su mente y lo acosaban con no desparecer y convertir ese pacifico y relajante día lluvioso en uno en donde la tristeza fuera dueña de todo su ser. Sin embargo, no lo demostraría.

Unas tímidas manitas se posaron en el marco de su puerta y unos sedosos y cortos cabellos azabaches junto con unos grandes ojos violáceos que adornaban una tersa y delicada faz se asomaron con cautela. Él fingió no darse cuenta del pequeño ser que invadía su privacidad y siguió observando hacia afuera, esperando que en cualquier momento la chiquilla diera la vuelta para retirarse y lo dejara nuevamente solo.

Sin embargo la pequeña, ajena a los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de su ahora hermano mayor, penetró en silencio y con pasos tímidos a la oscura habitación con la creencia de que el noble aún era ajeno a su intromisión no autorizada; se paró de pronto a mitad de la habitación, temerosa de llegar hasta su destino, tenía pánico de llegar hasta la presencia de su, según como ella a veces lo veía, indiferente y frío hermano.

Lo observó por largo rato, concentrando su mirada en la figura del hombre y planteando infantiles teorías en su ingenua mente de las cosas que su querido hermano estuviera pensando o posiblemente imaginando. De pronto el tierno e inocente mirar de la pequeña se consternó llenándose de dudas que se reflejaban en sus pupilas como si fueran las mismas ventanas de su alma. O al menos así pensaba ella recordando las palabras que Ichigo le había dicho.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente y avanzó hacia adelante una vez más, retornando su marcha. Sin embargo sólo bastaron cinco pasos hacia el frente para que la niña volviera a detenerse atacada nuevamente por sus dudas e inseguridades.

Byakuya, quien la había estado observando con disimulo todo ese tiempo, se negaba a girar su rostro para encararla y averiguar por su cuenta lo que se le ofrecía a la nenita; sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba, emocionalmente hablando, Rukia sería capaz de ver a través de sus ojos y averiguar la lucha emocional que se desataba en su interior y entonces sus esfuerzos por ser fuerte para sobrellevar el recién fallecimiento de su esposa, por él y por su nueva hermanita, se habrían ido a la basura.

"_Los ojos son el reflejo más puro del alma; y hay personas tan cercanas que pueden ver e interpretar con mayor facilidad lo que éstos quieren decir o están sintiendo. Así como tú y yo, Rukia."_

En su memoria se recapitularon esas palabras oídas por casualidad y dichas a través de los labios de un pequeño y, según él, mocoso niño. Kurosaki Ichigo había pronunciado esa frase hacía un par de semanas en su intento por hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña pelinegra lo cual había logrado con grandioso éxito. La niña se había recuperado, tal vez no del todo, pero al menos había podido ir tomando con calma el fallecimiento de su única hermana biológica y única familia: Hisana. No, ella no había sido su única familia, él también lo era.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Rukia? — preguntó de repente, sonando algo distante sin proponérselo

— ¡Nii-sama! — Reaccionó alterada la pequeña chica cuando sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos por la potente voz de su hermano — Lamento mucho molestarlo ¿Se había dado cuenta ya de mi presencia? — interrogó con el temor de que él se hubiera molestado por su impertinente intromisión

— No — mintió sin saber exactamente la razón — y no te disculpes; puedes entrar y buscarme cuando lo requieras — expresó con simplicidad pero con un gran significado emocional en sus palabras

A la nena se le iluminaron de forma significativa sus enormes orbes admirando la potente espalda de su hermano y mirándolo con ternura. Aún no conocía por completo a ese hombre, pero estaba segura que era menos indiferente de lo que aparentaba.

— Muchas gracias, Nii-sama — expresó con entera gratitud para quedar callada al instante siguiente

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrecía, Rukia? — volvió a cuestionar sin mirarla aún

— Bueno, me preguntaba —detuvo sus palabras unos breves instantes para pensar la mejor manera de expresar sus deseos —si me daba permiso de ir a casa de Ichigo a dormir

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar semejantes palabras — ¿Kurosaki? — murmuró quedo, arrastrando las palabras entre sus labios con un poco de molestia. Ese niño aún no le terminaba de agradar

— Lo que pasa es que— continuó hablando la niña— Ichigo y Masaki-san me invitaron a una pijamada y… me gustaría ir; suena divertido —calló al terminar la oración esperando lo peor. Una negativa distante o una mirada desaprobatoria.

Respiró pausadamente terminando de digerir las palabras recién lanzadas por la boca de la pequeña. Kurosaki Masaki siempre había sido una persona muy cálida y confiable, gran amiga de su difunta esposa y que de seguro sentía gran cariño por la pequeña Rukia desde que ésta empezó a llevarse con su hijo, por lo tanto ella sólo quería que la pequeña nena no sufriera ante la gran catástrofe que había golpeado con un fuerte impacto en la vida de la niña. Por otro lado estaba su hijo Ichigo, ese niño malcriado, a opiniones de él, que había tomado una gran amistad y confianza con su pequeña hermanita; ese niñito conocía, entendía y se llevaba mejor con Rukia que él mismo y eso le causaba, aunque se lo negara hasta a él mismo, celos. Si las cosas seguían así temía que ese bastardillo se la arrebatara; sin embargo no podía ni quería negarle la felicidad a Rukia.

— Nii-sama —exclamó despacio dudando si su hermano la había o no escuchado; ya se había tardado un poco en su respuesta — ¿Me daría permiso de asistir al "evento"?

El Kuchiki se levantó de su asiento con la mirada aún fija en el exterior. Lentamente giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia la niña. Al estar frente a ella, se agachó a su altura y posó una mano sobre su azabache cabellera despeinándola un poco, dándole una apariencia más tierna y delicada de la que ya poseía.

— No me hables con tantas formalidades —le pidió con amabilidad sin dejar de lado la seriedad característica de su semblante —Puedes ir —concluyó

A la niña se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y su boca se entreabrió con gran entusiasmo lanzando una seña muda de admiración. Se quedó petrificada un rato con la alegría tatuada en su rostro; ese instante bastó para que el pelinegro se irguiera y saliera de la habitación con paso constante.

Cuando Rukia reaccionó, él ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión y a pesar de que volteó su cabeza de un lado a otro no lo encontró en los alrededores. Quería agradecerle y mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba al haberle otorgado el permiso y haber reaccionado con ella de una manera tan cálida y más propia de un hermano.

Salió al pasillo pero se congeló de inmediato. No sabía a dónde dirigirse. De pronto, a la lejanía, su sentido del oído se agudizó y percibió un dulce sonido el cual su mente reconocía como un bello e inigualable instrumento: un piano. Su melodía se escuchaba suave y un poco silenciosa, calmada y pacífica.

La niña recorrió los alrededores de la enorme y atemorizante mansión guiándose sólo por el sonido, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en la suave melodía ignorando el ruido que hacían las gotas de agua que caían en el exterior del lugar. La tonada era lúgubre, sombría, luctuosa y triste por un lado, sin embargo había algo de hermosa e hipnotizante en ella; algo agradable y grato que eran sin duda un manjar exquisito para el oído.

El sonido empezaba a aumentar conforme ella se iba acercando; y de un instante a otro la tonada cambió de ensombrecido a uno más armónico y rítmico que la incitó con más vehemencia a seguir su marcha. Ahora el ritmo aumentaba a un nivel levemente superior, volviéndose cada vez más animado y jubiloso, un poco risueño y optimista a parecer suyo, para después caer en la tonada inicial; sombría de nuevo, como al principio.

La pequeña niña siguió avanzado a través de las penumbras que reinaban en los solitarios andadores notando cómo la música volvía a cambiar de tono volviéndose ahora algo atónito, en un estado de suspenso y conmoción sin dejar de ser agradable y con un ligero toque de melancolía. Avanzó casi corriendo, desesperada por llegar hasta la habitación de donde salían tan bellos sonidos queriendo llegar antes de que la canción culminara.

Byakuya volvió nuevamente a la tonada inicial mientras movía amaestradamente sus manos sobre el piano, oprimiendo con suavidad las teclas de éste, haciendo que el cuarto se inundara con la melodía que el bello instrumento producía. Cerró sus ojos y entonó lo que le restaba de la canción dejándose llevar por el momento.

Escuchó una suave y agitada respiración en el marco de la puerta. No volteó ni se detuvo. Ya sabía quién era y, en cierto grado, le alegraba que estuviera ahí antes de que acabase la canción. Quería que ella lo oyera.

Ocultó medio rostro detrás de la puerta una vez que oyó que ésta había llegado a su fin, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano quien no se había volteado desde que había terminado de tocar.

— Una de las favoritas de Hisana —mencionó con voz enérgica — ¿No es así, Rukia? — preguntó volteando medio cuerpo hacia la pequeña

— ¡Oh!… Sí, tiene razón — exclamó la niña bajando ligeramente la cabeza mientras sus mechones de cabello le cubrían los expresivos ojos — Muchas gracias por el permiso — mencionó poco después para levantar la mirada y dedicarle una sincera y linda sonrisa — Muy hermosa su interpretación, Nii-sama … _Para Elisa _— dijo con añoranza y luminosidad en su mirada.

La chiquilla se inclinó levemente mostrando su agradecimiento de nuevo y anunciando su salida de la habitación. Instantes después la pequeña desapareció del lugar.

— No, no es _Para Elisa _—habló consigo mismo cuando se encontró en entera soledad — _Es para Rukia…_

* * *

Por si les quedó duda, Rukia (e Ichigo) es representada como un infante menor a los diez años. Sí, bien chiquita y linda ^^

Hace tiempo quería realizar un pequeño fic en el que pudiera expresar el afecto fraternal que se tienen Byakuya y Rukia. Ambos personajes me encantan; ambos son sexys, candentes, hermosos, bien guapísimos y sensuales *¬* sin embargo nadie es igual a otra persona,por lo tanto ellos también tienen sus diferencias. Aún así yo sé que ambos se aprecían mucho, aunque la que lo deja más en claro es Rukia quien siempre muestra admiración y respeto hacia su Nii-sama. Byakuya también quiere a Rukia aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente; y me encanta la pareja de Byakuya y Hisana (¡Hisana! ¿Por qué te fuiste? T-T)

Por ahí el fic menciona una parte que dice "los ojos son el reflejo del alma" bueno, esa frase es muy sonada y me acordé cuando Rukia, al principio, mencionó que Byakuya jamás la había mirado a los ojos por no me acuerdo cuánto tiempo... Y por eso lo puse; me dio ternura (?)

Lamento si no supe expresar bien la tonada descrita, pero no soy buena para eso, sin contar que es imposible expresar la música con las palabras...

Creo que ya no me falta nada por agregar... Y si me falta algo es porque el sueño no me deja pensar con claridad =.= ... No es tan noche y no entiendo por qué tengo sueño

Espero que les haya gustado; si es así dejen un review para saberlo ^^ y si no también para saber en qué fallé... Y les aseguro que con cada review que dejen serán las posibilidades de que Santa Claus (sí, el viejito barbón que no es Yamamoto) les traiga un Byakuya/Rukia/Ichigo/Ulquiorra/Renji/Rangiku/cuqluier personaje que les guste de carne y hueso en las próximas fiestas decembrinas (?)


End file.
